pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pharamatara, Defender of the Sky
"Pharamatara, Defender of the Sky" to misja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Tło misji Opis Amatorskie tłumaczenie:'' "Po niezmierzonych górach, morze chmur rozciąga się nad nimi... Białe chmury, czarne chmury, burzowe chmury... Ale to nie jest niebo, to pole bitwy!" W tej misji musimy się zmierzyć z tytułowym Pharamatarą, Obrońcą Nieba. Główną przeszkodą jest on sam jako półboss. Pharamatara w tej misji jednak nie jest jedyną przeszkodą, spotkamy tu też wojowników z plemienia Karmen. Jest to pierwsza misja, na której widzimy ich w nowej klasie, jako Torimeny (Karmeński Toripon). Pharamatara jest unikatowym przciwnikiem, jest to jedyna misja w całej serii, gdzie go spotykamy. Po przejściu tej misji nie da się jej powtórzyć, chyba że w Paraget, wraz z Komuponami. Fabuła Po zniszczeniu fortec na Klifie Ejiji i udostępnieniu sobie gór, plemię Pataponów dokonało zaleceń generała Gonga i dotarło do pięknych niebios. Tam jednak, na Morzu Chmur Momokkun, zamiast raju, ukazali im się... kolejni okrutni Karmeni. A także olbrzymi demon, potwór z chmur. Jednak skąd ów demon i brudni Karmeni wzięli się w świętym niebie...? Właśnie tej tajemnicy broni Pharamatara. Taktyka *Misja ta może być bardzo trudna. Z wysoko rozwiniętą armią i dobrym przygotowaniem staje się banalna do przejścia. *Przeczytaj artykuł o Pharamatarze, aby poznać taktykę walki z tym stworem. *Pharamatara jest przeciwnikiem opierajacym siły w wytrzymałości. Ale jego liczne ataki mogą znacznie pokierszować Naszą armię. *Ponieważ na tej misji spotykamy jednostki latające, należy zabrać przynajmniej jedną klasę atakującą na dystans. **Ponadto umożliwiają one stosunkowo szybkie rozwalenie Pharamatarze łapy. *Na misji tej zawsze panuje burza. *Kiedy przeciwników robi się zbyt dużo, należy zacząć grać ChakaChaka. Ochroni to przed pojedynczymi ciosami demona i atakami Karmeńskiej piechoty. *Robopony są świetne na Pharamatarę, bo zadają mu zwiększone obrażenia. *Megapony mogą atakować przez Pharamatarę ukrytych za nim wrogich piechurów. *Przydac się może Heros-Tatepon, który w Trybie Herosa chronić będzie Pataponów przed wszystkimi ciosami wymierzanymi przez przeciwników. *Na tą misję nie warto nastawiać się na Efekty Statusu, bo demon jest na nie odporny (wyjątkiem jest Podpalenie). *Warto natomiast '''uodpornić się' na Efekty Statusu. Ataki większości przeciwników się na nich opierają. Solucja Na początku ukaże nam się Szyld. Gadajaca tabliczka powie nam:thumb|Szyld i wadliwy kamieńthumb|Pharamatara Skąd przybywacie? To musi być wina Kamienia! Rozglądajcie się za potworem z chmur! Po minięciu kamienia zaatakuje nas Torimen. Jeśli mamy dowolną klasę z atakiem dystansowym, zabijemy go od razu, a jeśli nie, będzie nas nękał aż do końca. Po chwili najdą nas Tatemeni i Yarimeni, oraz pokaże się sam Pharamatara. Jest dość wytrzymały, a często atakuje, czasem nawet oboma atakami jednocześnie. Musimy z nim walczyć, aż ten straci określoną ilość zdrowia. Wówczas zacznie się cofać do tyłu. Idąc za nim dojdziemy do wieży, z której zaczną ostrzeliwywać naszych Pataponów Yumimeni. Gdy wieża zostanie zniszczona, pozostali przy życiu Karmeni wycofają się, pozostawiając Pharamatarę samego. Tam musi zostać dobity. Po tym pozostaje już tylko minąć znacznik i skończyć misję. Rozmowa Po powrocie do Patapolis czeka nas mała rozmówka z Meden i Yariponem... Meden: Pharamatara... Cóż za okropny demon. Nie wiem, jakim cudem to żyło! (Podchodzi Yaripon.) Yaripon: Lady Meden! Meden: Naprawdę? Ty znów? Daj mi pomyśleć... Zwiadowcy znaleźli coś okropnego? Tak? Yaripon: Masz rację, lady Meden... Skąd wiedziałaś?! To zamek w chmurach! Potem, gdy najedziemy na Meden kamerką... Meden:'' Amaterra... zamek w niebiosach, gdzie mieszkały starożytne bóstwa. Nigdy nie myślałam, że to może istnieć...'' [[Almighty|''Wielki (imię gracza)]]... Nigdy nie wiedziałam, że mogę nienawidzić kogoś tak bardzo. GRRR!'' Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Misje fabularne